Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic measurement apparatus, ultrasonic probe, electronic machine, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and the like.
Related Art
One known example of an apparatus for insonifying a subject with ultrasonic waves and receiving reflected waves coming from an interfacial surface at which the acoustic impedance is different within the interior of the subject is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for inspecting the interior of a human body. As an ultrasonic apparatus (ultrasonic probe) to be used in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2006-61252 discloses a technique for scanning a beam in a row direction and in a column direction by arraying piezoelectric elements in a matrix array shape and providing a wiring for every row and column.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2006-61252, it is necessary, inter alia, to control the delay in the row direction to match the signal delay in the column direction, thus increasing the scale of circuitry for the signal generation circuit, among other problems.